A voltage regulator may convert power that is received from a power supply at first voltage and current levels to second voltage and current levels. According to some examples, the power is supplied at 12V and 20 A and is converted by the voltage regulator to 1V and 100 A. The converted voltage and current levels may be suitable for providing power to a load such as an integrated circuit (IC).
The power required by a load may vary during operation. For example, an IC may require 1V and 100 A during typical operation but may occasionally enter into a low power mode that requires lower voltage and current levels. Entry into such a state may cause an output circuit of the voltage regulator to discharge. This current flow may unsatisfactorily reduce an efficiency of the voltage regulator.